Felicity Smoak
by ValerieIsSoAwesomeLike
Summary: Its been a year since the whole Slade thing happened and a year since Oliver went MIA . Felicity took a job from Amanda Walker and there she meets Bruce Wayne or more commonly known as BatMan
1. Chapter 1

Oliver had disappeared yet again after the whole Slade thing went down which made everything so much more complicated after the whole "I love you" incident happened. So Felicity decided to lick her wounds and call it quits on Oliver Queen she could never have him and he would never want her as anything more than his IT girl. Since Oliver left she decided to take that job that Amanda Walker offered. She even met a new super hero to help Bruce Wayne better known as Batman


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity Smoak graduated top of her class in both high school and college despite the blonde hair and what some workers at Queen Consolidate might say Felicity was far from stupid. She knows how to hack just about everything but one thing Felicity can't figure out is love. She always dived head first and it always got her in a lot of trouble take for instance her billionaire vigilante boss Oliver Queen who was yet again MIA after the whole Slade show down Oliver had just disappeared leaving Felicity heartbroken, confused, and out of a job. So when Amanda Walker offered her a job as one of her hackers Felicity jumped at the chance to work with advanced and beautiful computers and quickly accepted.

Its been 1 year and 3 months since the last time I've seen Oliver I don't know where he is even with the advanced technology Amanda has I still couldn't find him. He seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth but I knew he was still alive because he kept in contact with Roy. With Oliver gone Roy had taken over the responsibilities as the only vigilante in Starling and he was doing well physically but I could still tell he missed Thea with all his heart. Diggle had a new baby her name was Felicia Diggle and she was the cutest little 6 month baby ever !

Working for Amanda has its challenges but I love it the people are nice and don't think I sleept my way to the top and I get to help people all over the world and that is the best feeling in the world. That's how I meet Bruce Wayne or his vigilante name BatMan he is amazing and has soon become one of my best friends I help him hack and he takes down the bad guys and he is even showing me how to fight its hard but its worth it.

I woke up at 6:30 got dressed in some jeans and a white shirt Amanda didn't have a dress code and I mostly just sat at a computer desk no reason to get all dressed up. I stopped at a local Coffee shop that I went to every morning and got a strawberry and blueberry muffin along with a coffee. I caught a cab and then went into the work building I walked over to where Roy and Diggle trained people to fight.

Roy quickly caught sight of me and ran over "You got the stuff Smoak?" he asked seriously

I laughed and handed him his usual blueberry muffin which he quickly ate

Diggle shook his head and chuckled "Its like a drug deal with you two and those muffins"

Roy nodded than turned serious "Smoak can you help us tonight at the liar"?

Diggle ran a hand over his face tired "Ya Lalya is working tonight and I have to bring Felicia to the lair with me"

I nodded and agreed to help them tonight mostly because I wanted to see Felicia

I said my goodbyes and walked to my desk in the computer lab type of thing

I was in the zone focused and determined to find this sick bastard who kidnaps children and I did find the sicko and Amanda took care of him I never did ask what she meant by "Take care of" but there was no way I was gunna ask

Amanda nodded her head in approval and thanked me

My phone rang and it was Bruce

Felicity : Hey Bruce what do you need ?

Bruce : Nothing im just in town for the next few days on a business

Felicity : What kind of business ?

Bruce: Just for Wayne enterprises

Felicity : Okay how many days are you staying ?

Bruce : only a week and I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner tomorrow

Felicity : Sounds good how about Big Belly Burger ?

Bruce: Anywhere you want sounds good to me

Felicity : Sounds good to me do you wanna stay at my place well not stay stay im not asking you to come sleep with me at my place not that I don't want to sleep with you oh god not that way 3 2 1

Bruce : Its okay Fliss im gunna rent a hotel

Felicity : Okay so are you in Starling right now ?

Bruce : No I'm almost there just another 5 minutes how do you drive from gotham to starling ever other day

Felicity : Its just a 30 minute drive

Bruce : Maybe my driver just drives slow

Felicity : That's your fault for having your own driver you spoiled man

Bruce : I got you a present

Felicty : Bruce you shouldn't have . What is it ?

Bruce : How about I come over after your done with work

Felcity : Cant im helping Roy and Diggle at the Arrow cave and watching Felicia

Bruce : Okay why don't I go to help you out with Felicia I haven't seen her in weeks and I will help Roy with his fighting moves and you will get your present

Felicity : Sounds good see you tonight

I hung up and started doing some stuff to enhance the firewall at Amanda's

Work was over soon after that and Roy , Diggle , and I left to go get dinner at Big Belly

As soon as we got there I picked Felicia up and she gave me her adorable smile with her dimples and we started playing pick a boo . I said hi to Lalya and we caught up and were talking about how Felicia was trying to walk but couldn't quite find her balance

When Roy got a call

It was Oliver he was back in town and he wanted us to meet him at the new liar

We quickly ordered our food to go and headed over to the liar

I was the last one threw the door holding Felicia in my arms and there he was

Oliver Queen in all his glory his hair was longer and he looked good really good but I could tell by his sad blue eyes that he was still in pain over his mother and Thea

He hugged Roy and Diggle than he looked at me expecting a hug instead he got a punch in the stomach

Felicity : Where have you been you had us worried sick

Oliver : I was in Russia I needed some time away im sorry

I gave him a quick hug that hit his shoulder again

Oliver : Whos babay are you holding ?

Diggle : Mine

Oliver : You and Felicity

Felicity : Ewww god no well not saying your bad looking Dig cause your very good looking I just see you as a brother

Oliver smiled than went to look at Felicia

Oliver : She is beautiful whats her name ?

Diggle : Felicia Diggle and thank you we like her 2

Than Oliver and Roy started talking about the city and all that

And I made Felicia her bottle and started playing with her and I finally got her to sleep when Bruce came in the lair and screamed my name loudly and woke her up

Felicity : Bruce wayne I just got her to sleep

Bruce : Oppse sorry I just haven't seen you in forever

Felicity : You saw me 3 days ago

Bruce : But that was to long ago

I laughed and handed Felicia to Bruce

Bruce : Did you miss me Felicia ?

She made a sound that sounded like yes

Bruce : Of course you did im your favorite uncle !

Roy : Hey Wayne im her favorite !

Bruce : In your dreams little red

They shared a look laughed and did a man hug

Bruce : Been practicing that move I showed you ?

Roy : Ya mastered it !

Diggle : Ya thanks for that I have a bruise from that stupid move !

Bruce : Sorry Dig it was just Fliss was getting better at fight than him had to show him some moves

We all laughed than we heard a lough cough

Oliver : Felicity who is this ?

Felicity : This is Bruce Wayne he is my um

I thought about it we weren't dating but he was more than a friend I couldn't very well just call him a crush

Bruce : Her boyfriend and you are ?

Oliver : Her boss

Bruce : Last time I checked you weren't Amanda

They started at each other well more glared at each other neither one of them wanting to break eye contact

Felicity : So Bruce where is this present you spoke of ?

Bruce looked away and smiled at me and handed me a present wrapped in BatMan wrapping paper I laughed and opened it up inside was my Mothers necklace that she wore every day until she started doing drugs and pawned

Felicity : How did you find this my Mom pawned it

Bruce : I have my ways

I hugged Bruce

Felicity : Thank you a million times

Bruce: Well you said you loved it growing up

Felicity : Can you help me put it on ?

Bruce : Ya sure

I moved my hair out the way and Bruce hooked the necklace on

Felicity : How does it look ?

Bruce : Beautiful but not as beautiful as the woman its on

Im pretty sure I blushed scarelett thanI kissed his cheek

Oliver did the cough again

Bruce : Sounds like your coming down with something Queen

I shook my head

This was gunna be a long night


	3. When you were away

It was safe to say Oliver and Bruce didn't seem to like each other Anyone could see it they glared at each other and looked like they were always about to hit each other So Felicity was trying to keep them away from each other But Bruce liked to taunt Oliver and visa versa Bruce : So Oliver where have you been for the past year ?

Oliver : Russia

Bruce : Oh ya Felicity did say you liked the Russian girls

Felicity : Bruce how about you and me take a little walk to get coffee

Bruce : Okay

Bruce helped her put on her coat and than they left arms looped together

They didn't speak till they left the liar and made it to the side walk

Felicity : Why are you teasing Oliver

Bruce : He is a big boy Fliss he can handle himself

Felicity : I know but you don't need to be having a pissing contest and what was that about me being your girlfriend

Bruce : I wanted to see his reaction and it was funny

Felicity : You are crazy Bruce Wayne

Bruce : Crazy about you :P

We walked into a coffee shop and ordered our coffee and some muffins and cookies

Felicity : Please be nice for me

Bruce : I will try

We walked back to the lair in a peaceful silence enjoying each others company

Once we got back in the liar they all went on patrol leaving Bruce and I alone with Felicity and once we put her to sleep we started training

Bruce : Oh you practiced

Felicity : Yup got some werid looking from my neighbor when he saw me sweeping and kick boxing

Bruce : Only you Fliss

I tried a sneak attack move on Bruce but he heard me and threw me on the mat than laid on top of me

Felicity : What gave me away

Bruce : I heard you with my ears

Felicity : Stupid bat hearing

Bruce : So fancy seeing you here

Felicity : Ya come here often ?

Bruce : Just discovered the place actually

Felicity : Are you gunna get off me ?

Bruce : No I rather like this position

Oliver : But I don't

Bruce rolled his eyes than got off of me and helped me up

Felicity : Bruce was just showing me some fighting tips

Oliver : Oh ya he looks like a great teacher

Roy : He is he taught me how to do this double kick twist thing and its awesome

Bruce : Thanks Roy J

Diggle : I better get going home put the little one in her bed

Felicity : Ya she just fell asleep like 15 minutes ago she was perfect as always

Diggle : Thanks for watching her Felicity

Felicity : The pleasures all mine

I kissed Felicia forehead careful not to wake her up and than helped Dig get her into her car seat

Felicity : See you tomorrow

Diggle : Goodnight Felicity

Diggle left and that left the 4 of us Roy , Bruce , Oliver , and Me

Roy : I better get going im tired as hell

Felicty : See you tomorrow Harper

Roy : Looking forward to my muffin Smoak

We laughed and than hugged

Roy left and Than there were 3

Felicity : Oliver do you have a place to stay I know since you lost your money and stuff

Oliver : Ya its okay I am staying with Laurel

Felicity : Okay

Bruce : We should get going you ready Fliss ?

Felicity : Ya lets go

We left Oliver there standing alone

We caught a quick cab and left to my House where Bruce dropped me off

Bruce : Night Fliss see you tomorrow

Felicity : Night

I quickly unlocked my door and laid on my bed

The day replaying over in my head

Oliver was back and Bruce was being more flirty than usual

Oliver Pov

Its been a year since ive seen Diggle , Roy , and most importantly Felicity

I've been in Russia just trying to get away with the crazy that is my life

My family was gone

My Mom dead and Thea was god knows where with Malcom

It was all my fault they were gone and that my city almost died

I have run out of money and im coming back to Starling

Once I got into town I called Roy and he quickly came to the new lair

Roy looked the same a little older and more muscular

He had stepped up this year and did right by his city

Diggle looked tired but I guess that happens when you have a baby

I didn't even know Layla was pregnant

They named the baby Felicia and she was adorable

And than there was Felicity looking beautiful as ever it took all my strength not to just grab her and kiss her and when I went in for the hug she hit me

But even with all that I still adored her

But than Bruce Wayne shows up and I feel such hatred for the man who claims to be dating Felicity she was my girl

I guess Bruce was right

The world didn't stop because you were gone


	4. date

I just got out of work and I headed out to my apartment

I finished taking a shower I was going to dinner with Bruce

I really liked Bruce he was handsome funny and charming

I put on a cute blue dress that made my eyes pop

I let my hair free and it stayed in its usual curls

I slipped on some heels and applied another layer of lipstick

When I heard a knock on the door

I quickly went to open it excited to see Bruce

But when I opened the door it was Oliver and Laurel

Felicity : Hey what are you guys doing here ?

Laurel : We need your help

Felicity : If I had a dollar for every time someone told me that

Oliver : I also got you flowers sorry for worrying you again

Felicity : Oh thank you please come inside

I put the flowers in a vase and set them on the counter

Felicity : So what did you need my help with ?

Laurel : We need you to track down where Justin Smith has been keeping his money

Felicity : Easy peasy

Laurel : You look very nice … Hot Date ?

Felicity : Yes

Laurel : Sorry for bothering you im terrible with hacking most I can do is google

Felicity : Still better than Oliver

Oliver : So are you going out with Bruce ?

Felicity : Yes well not going out going out I mean we are not dating we are just going out to eat dinner

Suddenly there was a knock on my door

But before I could even get up Oliver was already walking to the door

He opened the door to reveal Bruce in a nice blue suit holding flowers and a bottle of wine

Bruce : Queen ? Your not my date

Oliver : Clearly

Felicity : In the kitchen Bruce

Bruce : Ahh there you are

Laurel : Hello im Ollies friend Laurel and you must be Bruce

Bruce : Yes nice to meet you

Laurel : Sorry we just needed Felicity for a quick thing

Bruce : No problem

Felicity : I am done

I handed Laurel her computer back than stood up to hug Bruce

Bruce : Hello you look stunning as always

Felicity : You don't look to bad yourself

Bruce : Please you love me in blue ;)

Bruce : Oh nice roses

Oliver : Thank you I got them for her

Bruce : Well I got her daisy's her favorite

I pulled out another vase and put the daisy's

Felicity : Thank you Bruce I love them

Bruce : Are you ready to go ?

Felicity : Ya

Laurel : Where are you two going tonight ?

Bruce : Little Italian restaurant

Laurel : Really im starved you wouldn't mind if we joined you right

Bruce : As long as Felicity does not mind

Felicity : Not at all

We took 2 different cabs

Bruce : So tonight should not be awkward at all

Felicity : There is going to be wine

Bruce : So Laurel is ?

Felicity : Olivers ex he dated her before the island

Bruce : Didn't he date Sarah

Felicity : Yup he cheated on Laurel with Sarah

Bruce : Her own sister ?

Felicity : Yup

Bruce : Whoa he is a piece of work

Felicity : Don't mention it Bruce it will only make dinner more awkward

Bruce : But I love awkward

Felicity : Bruce Wayne

Bruce : Felicity Megan Smoak

Cab driver : We are here

Felicity : Have a good night

Cab Driver : You 2

Bruce : Lets go have some fun

Oliver and Laurel had already been there so we just sat with them

Waitress : Felicity, Bruce

Felicity : Miranda

Bruce : How have you been ?

Miranda : Great you two haven't been in here in a while

Bruce : Sorry Felicity has been visiting me in gotham

Miranda : Cute and its no big deal just missed my two favorite customers

Felicity : Your so sweet

Miranda : So the usual wine for you two

Bruce : You know us to well

Miranda : Oh im so sorry I did not see you there what would you two like to drink ?

Laurel : I will have lemonade please

Oliver : the same

Miranda : Alright I will be right back with your drinks

Laurel : So come here a lot

Bruce : What gave us away

Felicity : Its our favorite restaurant

Bruce : What about Marios in gotham ?

Felicity : oooh I love that place

Oliver : So Luarel how is your dad doing ?

Laurel : He is doing well full recovery

Felicity : That's good

Bruce : So Oliver how Is it being back ?

Oliver : Its different

Laurel : How is the team ?

Oliver : We are not a team

Felicity : I beg to differ

Laurel : How is baby Felicia ?

Felicity : She is doing great still the cutest thing

Bruce : You're her godmother right

Oliver : Godmother ? I missed that 2

Felicity : No we were waiting for you to come back Diggle hasn't told you yet

Oliver : Told me what ?

Felicity : You are Felicia godfather

Oliver : I am ?

Felicity : Ya but you better Roy is this close to replacing you

Laurel : How is Roy doing ? Last time I saw him he didn't look well

Felicity : Roy is doing great he is doing much better

Miranda : Your drinks

Felicity : Thanks

Miranda : Are you all ready ?

Bruce : Ya can I get the spaghetti

Felicity : The lasagna

Laurel : Cream soup

Oliver : Fettuccini alfredo

Miranda : Alright your food will be done shortly

Felicity : Hows the job hunt going Laurel ?

Laurel : Horrible no one wants an ex alcoholic as a lawyer

Felicity : Just you wait the right job is out there

Laurel : What about you where are working ?

Felicity : At this little company

Bruce : I've offered her a job countless times In our IT department

Felicity : And as ive told you a million times I cant leave Roy and Diggle

Bruce : I love your loyalty to them

Laurel : So Bruce you own your own company ?

Bruce : Yes

Laurel : That must be nice being your own boss

Bruce : It has its perks actually if you need a job I could recommend you to a few people

Laurel : Oh no its okay

Bruce : Not any trouble at all

Felicity : Cheers everyone

We clinked our glasses together

Bruce : So how long have you and Oliver been together Laurel

Oliver : We are not together

Laurel : We use to be but we found out were better as friends

Bruce : That's nice

Miranda : Your food everyone

Felcity : Aah it looks amazing thanks Miranda

Miranda : Enjoy

The lasagna was delicious

Bruce tried to get some but I swatted his hand away

Felicity : No

Bruce : Come on Fliss

Felicity : Never in a million years Wayne

Bruce : Sharing is caring Smaok

We were both smirking at each other never breaking eye contact Till we heard a squeal

Miranda : You two are so cute !

Bruce : We know :P

Felicity : Fine you can have some lasagna

Bruce : Thank you

The rest of the diner uneventful mostly just Bruce and I talking while Laurel and Oliver were unusually quiet

Miranda : Your check no rush or anything

Bruce : We will be out of your hair soon

I reached for the bill but Bruce swatted my hand away

Bruce : I insist

Felicity : No you got the check last time

Bruce : Felicity I insist

Felicity : Bruce Wayne

Bruce : Felicity Meghan Smoak

Felicity : Middle name really

Bruce : Yup

Felicity : Fine but I get the next one

Bruce opened up the check and a photo popped out of it

It was a polaroid of Bruce and I from earlier

We were staring at each other with wide smiles and our faces were so close

Laurel : That is so nice of her

Felicity : Miranda shes so sweet

Bruce : Big tip for her is what your trying to say right

Felicity : Yup

Miranda : Hope you all had a great time

Bruce : We did and thank you for the picture

Miranda : I couldn't resist you two are just so cute

Felicity : We weren't that close to each other … Were we ?

Bruce : It didn't seem so but than again I couldn't look away from you

Miranda : You guys are the perfect couple your my new OTP

Bruce : OTP ? What is that ?

Miranda : One true pair its like your favorite couple

Bruce : Oh well thanks for the complement

I could feel my cheeks getting warmer every second that passed

Felicity : We should get going

Miranda : Have a nice night

We all walked out of the restaurant

Bruce and Laurel went to get the cabs while Oliver and I sat down on a bench

Felicity : You have been quiet all night

Oliver : Was I sorry

Felicity : Are you okay ?

Oliver : Me ya

Felicity : Oliver what is wrong ?

Oliver : I'm just so use to you being my girl Wednesday

Felicity : Its Friday and I still am your girl Wednesday

Bruce : Fliss cabs here

Felicty : Have a good night Oliver

I walked into the cab

We were at my apartment quickly

Bruce : Good night Felicity Smoak

Felicity : Goodnight Bruce Wayne

I was about to get out the cab

Felicity : Want a nightcap ?

Bruce : Sure

We walked up to my apartment

Felicity : Pick a movie

Bruce : Any movie ?

Bruce picked Fast and the furious

Bruce : I can drive like that you know

Felicity : ya I've seen you

By the fourth fast and the furious I was out like a light

I rested my head on Bruce shoulder and slowly fell asleep

Oliver Pov

Laurel let me crash at her place she had an extra room

We were strictly friends

We were trying to find where Justin Smith was keeping his money

Laurel : I cant hack for the life of me

Oliver : We can go ask Felicity she is probably home

We left for Felicity's she was in a blue dress that made her eyes look even bluer if that was possible

She had her hair down in her natural curls

She looked beautiful but than again she always did

My face hardened when she said she was going out with Bruce

I smiled at her little ramble about how she was just going ot get dinner with him

Laurel gave me a knowing smile

Suddenly there was a knock on the door I quickly went to get it

There stood Bruce Wayne with daisy's in his hands

He made a joke and Felicity told him she was in the kitchen

I couldn't help but note that he knew his way around her apartment

He must have been here before

He mocked the roses I got for her and made it a point to mention her favorite flowers were daisy's

Laurel invited herself and I on there date

Good I wanted to keep a eyes on them

When we got into the cab Laurel smirked at me

Oliver : What ?

Laurel : You like Felicity

Oliver : What are you talking about ?

Laurel : I see the way you look at her you love her

Oliver : She is very special to me

Laurel : You better hurry and make your move before Bruce ask her out its only a matter of time

Oliver : And how do you know all this ?

Laurel : Being unemployed has given me a lot of time to watch tv and I know what love looks like

Dinner was hard to watch

Felicty and Bruce flirted

He made her happy I had never seen her smile so much

After dinner Felicity questioned she could always known when something was wrong

She was still my girl Wednesday

Felicity and Bruce left

While Laurel and I went back to her place

We sat on the couch

Laurel : Its worse than I thought

Oliver : What ?

Laurel : They both really like each other I mean we could have not even been there at dinner

My face hardened

Laurel : She loves you though

Oliver : No she doesn't

Laurel : She does you can tell its all in the eyes

Oliver : Even if she did I could never give her what Bruce could

Laurel : What love ?

Oliver : A normal life because of the life I live I can never be with someone I truly could care about

Laurel : You deserve happiness Oliver think about it

She left to her room

I left to the lair and put on my suit

I found some drug dealers and beat them

But in the end I somehow ended up at Felicitys

My feet just took me here

I jumped onto her fire escape

I looked into her room she wasn't there

I opened the window

I couldn't believe she left it open

I quietly walked into her apartment I looked around but couldn't find her

She probably went with Bruce back to his hotel L

I was leaving till I saw her on the couch in the living room

And she wasn't alone

Bruce was there with her

It looked like they had fallen asleep watching a movie

Felicity was on top of Bruce her head snuggled into the crook of his neck and he had his arms wrapped around her waist

They looked happy like a normal couple

She was happy she would go on and get married and have babies and grow old with someone

But I could never give her that

She deserved a family a chance at a normal life

Bruce would be able to give her that

I looked at all the pictures on her wall

There were many of her with Roy and Diggle making funny faces and just smiling

There were some of her when she was younger and there were even some with Sarah and Bruce

I R egretted now not taking a photo with her

I wanted to make the wall

I looked at the last photo and did a double take

It was of me and Felicity well it was of me sleeping and Felicity giving me bunny ears

I took the picture and put it in my pocket


End file.
